ernestpworrellfandomcom-20200215-history
Ernest Goes to Jail
Write the text of your article here! Plot Security guards Chuck (Gailard Sartain) and Bobby (Bill Byrge) play a game of Red light/Green light while being night watchmen for Howard County Bank and Trust and are obsessed with elaborate schemes of would-be thieves. They hear a sound coming from a floor polisher that Ernest (Jim Varney) is trying to turn on for operation — he works as a night custodian at the bank — and dreams that he would be a clerk, but he ends up making a mess in the bank and he becomes magnetic from a mishap with the floor polisher. The next day, bank president Oscar Pendlesmythe's (Dan Leegant) assistant Charlotte Sparrow (Barbara Bush) requires him to clean up his supernatural mess. Pendlesmythe wants to terminate Ernest's employment at the bank, but Charlotte has a soft heart for misfits and stray dogs, so she argues on his behalf. Ernest takes a bath at home in a tumble dry washing machine and uses a blow-dryer with a wind-tunnel force for his evening dinner with Charlotte in a restaurant. He later receives in the mail a summons to jury duty in court and tells the two watchmen about it. During the trial Dracup Maximum Security Prison convict Rubin Bartlett notices that Ernest is the spitting image of death-row inmate Felix Nash. Rubin's lawyer convinces the jury to tour the prison, where Ernest is kidnapped by Nash and another inmate named Lyle and forced to swap roles with Nash. Even though he tries to tell the guards he is not Nash, they refuse to believe him. Ernest also does not know that he has a death sentence which is for Nash. While having lunch, a guard tells them to stand up and be quiet, when he notices Ernest is making a lot of noise, which almost sends him into the cell. Ernest tries a first attempt to tell one of the prison guards that he is Ernest, not Nash, but the guard calls him "Mr. Funny Man" (which is a mistaken lie) and angrily says that he is not funny and is lying and throws him into the cell right in front of a cell mate who pushes him back while the first attempt fails. When he pushes him near the prison bars, he tells a prison guard that he was beaten up (and accidentally slamming the guard's head on the bars). A prison guard tells Ernest that he will be sent to the hole, which makes Ernest realize he is in jail. He has various misadventures in prison (especially when trying to escape, e.g., when he attempts to fashion a gun out of soap and his scheme is revealed when the gun goes limp) until he's sent to the electric chair by the prison warden (Charles Napier). The electrocution fails, and Ernest is transformed into a type of superhuman, with the ability to shoot lightning bolts from his hands, which shock various other jail members. He escapes from the prison and makes his way home, only to discover that his Pee-wee Herman-like décor has been replaced by a slick Lounge Lizard style of decorating, to which he exclaims, "I've been vandalized — by Elvis!" Ernest then goes to the bank, in his old clothes, only to find that Nash has assumed his identity and is in the process of robbing the bank and during the ensuing battle between the two of them he gets electrocuted yet again when Nash throws him against a cage that the bank had rigged to drop from the ceiling to catch robbers. Now Ernest has become Polarized and gained the ability to fly. He uses his super powers to fly through the skylight of the bank with a bomb that Nash had attached to the vault and two bank employees, which leads to a spectacular mid-air explosion. Everyone, especially Chuck, assumes that Ernest has been killed, until he falls through the skylight and lands on Nash. Ernest tiredly declares, "I came, I saw, I got blowed up." Cast * Jim Varney as Ernest P. Worrell / Felix Nash / Ernest as Auntie Nelda * Gailard Sartain as Chuck * Bill Byrge as Bobby * Barbara Bush as Charlotte Sparrow * Barry Scott as Rubin Bartlett * Randall "Tex" Cobb as Lyle * Dan Leegant as Oscar Pendlesmythe * Charles Napier as Warden Carmichael * Jackie Welch as Judge * Jim Conrad as Eddie * Emily Corbishdale as Betty McGee * Melanie Wheeler as Prosecutor * Buck Ford as Defense Attorney * Daniel Butler as Waiter * Charlie Lamb as Another Con * Mac Bennett as Con * Rick Schulman as Mean Guard * Bruce Arntson as Juror * Andrew Stahl as Jerry * Bob Babbitt as Washing Con * Myke Mueller as Vinnie * John Davis as Other Guard * Michael Montgomery as Warden's Assistant * Mike Hutchinson as Gate Guard * Badd Catt as Jail Guard (uncredited) * Chambers Stevens as Jury Man (uncredited) * Paul Pigue as Spider (arm wrestler) (uncredited) Production Coming soon! Reception Ernest Goes to Jail gained a negative reception. Box office The movie debuted at No.3. References External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0099512/ Ernest Goes to Jail at the Internet Movie Database] Category:Movies Category:Ernest's Movies